parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Knight Detective Part 4-Enter Clayton (Ratigan)
(As Jaden plays a mournful tune, Aladdin nudges Jenny encouragingly.) *Alddin/Dawson: Go on, Jenny. (Jenny walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Eric is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Jenny/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My Dad's gone and I'm all alone. (Eric'' pauses temporarily.) *Jaden/Basil: (''still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Kairi's sad face, decides to humor her.) *Eric/Basil: Surely your mother know where he is. *Jenny/Olivia: I--- I don't have a Mother. (Jaden screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Eric/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then Fathers...(firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost and found. (turns away) *Jenny/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a Burglars. (Erics eyes widen and he leans towards Kairi intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Eric/Basil: Did you say...Burglar? (smirks) *Jenny/Olivia: Yes. *Eric/Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have warts all over his face? *Jenny/Olivia: I don't know. But he wore a Brow Jacket! (This information is key to Eric, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Eric/Basil: HA! *Aladdin/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Eric/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That Burglar, one Jasper by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Jonathan Cecil Clayton! (Eric points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a English sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Clayton's sinister grin.) *Aladdin/Dawson: Uh...Clayton? *Eric/Basil: (leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Clayton's character.) He's a genius, Al. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Jaden moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Jesse/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Eric/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Eric's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through London's sewers.) *Eric/Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Clayton's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Jeffrey is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil English Poacher is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has Brown Hair, Dark Brown eyes, that resembles an eclipse and sometimes glows like a cat's eyes, jagged, sharp, white teeth, and glossy, spiky, black hair that curves back towards his head and ends in spikes. He wears black robes with sleeves that blend into his skin and has a slit running up to the middle of his chest and one on the side. Underneath his robes, he wears a Green and Yellow jacket pants and matching shoes. He also wears a Gun Back. His name is Clayton. Clayton's voice is dark and wicked.) *Clayton/Ratigan: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Fitzherber? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? * Flynn/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Clayton/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? (cut to him) You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Clayton's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Jeffrey becomes angry and defiant.) *Clayton/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Pitch, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Clayton's robe. The boogie man scowls at the resultant stain.) *Flynn/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Clayton has wiped the oil from his robe and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Clayton/Ratigan: (biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Jenny's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your Daughter brought here. *Flynn/Flaversham: J-Jenny? *Clayton/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Flynn/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Clayton picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the young man.) *Clayton/Ratigan: (yelling) FINISH IT,FITZHERBERT!! (With a heavy heart, Flynn does as he's told.) (Outside, Clayton is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Clayton/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Jasper is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Clayton/Ratigan: Jasper Horace? (The Chameleon doesn't awaken, so Clayton screams in his face.) *Clayton/Ratigan: (calling back) JASPER AND HORACE! (Startled, the lizard falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs) *Clayton/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Jasper/Fidget: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, kimonos, Shogun wigs... *Pitch/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Jasper and Horace! *Jasper/Fidget 1: I'm going, *Horace/Fidget 2: I'm going! I'm going! (Jasper and Horace rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes